hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Frozengang
Der Frozengang is a parody series by JJ All-star. As the title suggests, it is a crossover between Downfall, Stalingrad and the Disney film Frozen. Plot Prologue (Outtake) (Start from part 6, the previous part are no longer canon) In the ruins of Warsaw, Fegelein comes across Władysław Szpilman, a pianist. Szpilman plays a song that reminds Fegelein of his dark past... Part 1 (Outtake) Fegelein narrates on how Hitler tried to kill him using ice powers. In the Führerbunker, Hitler reads The Snow Queen and takes a look at Queen Elsa's portrait, figuring out a way to kill Fegelein. The next day, Hitler plans to attack Arendelle and capture Elsa to steal her ice powers and use them to create a superweapon, which he intends to use on Fegelein. Keitel disagrees with his plan because it will cause a war, but he was dismissed. Stating that the 9th Army will attack Arendelle, Krebs proposes a plan to make peace with the Soviet Union and Hitler agrees to it. Hitler then stops the song that is playing in the bunker, much to Jodl's chagrin. Meanwhile in the garage, Fegelein and Himmler discusses about the former's antics' weaknesses; the winter has forbidden the antic master from commiting them, but Himmler assures him that he will find a "cure" to end the winter's curse. Speer later arrived and informs both of them that the construction of Antic Ice HQ base was completed. In the Soviet headquarters, Chuikov speaks with Prince Hans, who is exiled from his hometown and is seeking refuge. Later, Krebs arrived but Chuikov hides Hans in a closet next to him before he enters the room. Krebs negotiates a peace treaty, successfully, and discovers Hans, who then offers a deal to Hitler: Hitler must ensure that he becomes the new king of Arendelle using the 9th Army, and in return, the latter will help the former capture Elsa. At this point, the 9th Army attacks Arendelle. After a brief battle, Arendelle's forces are defeated thanks to Hans and General Weidling, who persuades the citizens of Arendelle to swear loyalties on Hans and Hitler. Krebs and Jodl report to Hitler that Princess Anna has been captured, but Elsa is nowhere to be found, prompting Hitler to search for her. Elsa was later discovered to be hiding in an ice castle; both Krebs and Burgdorf are ordered to assist Hans in capturing Elsa. On their way, the two eluded a giant living marshmallow and chases after Elsa inside the castle, leaving Hans and his guards behind to battle the monster. In the ice castle, Elsa uses her abilities to battle the two by holding Burgdorf back against the wall with ice spikes, and pushing Krebs with a block of ice against the balcony leaning towards the chasm below the castle. Just before Elsa can kill Krebs, Burgdorf attempts to shoot her with his crossbow only for Hans to disrupt his aim and cause the bolt to shoot the chandelier above them, which then falls to the ground and render Elsa unconscious. Part 2 (Outtake) Elsa has been held captive in an unknown location of a German-held castle. Hitler visits her personally and explains that she intends to user her powers to kill Fegelein. Elsa refuses and pleads him to let her and Anna go, but she gets ignored. Hitler later returns to the bunker and the generals greet him. Weidling tried to dissuade Hitler from creating the Pencil of Frozen as even a single usage on Fegelein would freeze all of Berlin. Goebbels denies this, claiming that it was nonsense. The two begin to argue but Hitler has already made his desicion to create the Pencil of Frozen despite knowing its risks. After its creation was complete, Hitler uses the Pencil of Frozen on Fegelein, knocking him unconscious. Hitler thinks that he is dead, but the generals feel uneasy. Meanwhile, Schenck and his adjutant Müller patrols the streets of Berlin. Eventually, they encounter Fegelein fainting on the ground and still breathing. After some contemplation, Schenck decides to save him and bring him to a hospital, and tells Müller that his job is to save someone's life as a doctor. Berlin gets engulfed in a blizzard, which was caused by Hitler's Pencil of Frozen. In the hospital, Schenck attempts to cure Fegelein, only to find that he is missing from his bed and it is revealed that he has escaped from the hospital. At first Fegelein wanted to enter the bunker to piss off Hitler for failing to kill him, but upon realizing that he has lost his immortality as a result of the PoF strike, decides to leave Berlin instead. In the bunker, Hitler informs everyone that the bunker has been affected by the PoF; snowflakes begin to fall from the ceiling, and that Fegelein is still alive; he intends to use the winter as part of his next plan to kill Fegelein. Hitler later explains to Mohnke that a month ago, Fegelein exposed his weakness when he tried to save a group of trapped civilians in the winter. He gets knocked out cold, and even sneezed in front of Hitler upon regaining his consciousness. Both Krebs and Jodl opposed this plan by saying that it was dangerous, but Hitler refuses to change his mind. He punishes Jodl by making him wear a wig to cover his shiny head. Later, the generals, with Hans, discuss Hitler's insane winter plan and Jodl's execution should he refuse to wear the wig. Hans ridicules him, and Jodl tells Hans that he should thank Hitler since helped him gain the throne of Arendelle. Burgdorf humiliates Hans by telling him that his handsomeness is contrasted by his traitorous nature. Meanwhile, Fegelein, in an attempt to flee from Berlin, tries to get past an ice base guarded by Peter Högl, his arch nemesis. Fegelein steals a car and cloaks it, only to be spotted by Högl, who attempts to kill him by using his own weaponized car. A car chase (and battle) ensues between Fegelein and Högl, which ends when Fegelein shoots down a huge chandelier above Högl, killing him. This prompts Hitler to send out an army to hunt down Fegelein and tells Keitel that he will not stop the winter until Fegelein is dead. As Fegelein makes his way to Antic Ice HQ, he encounters an injured Kristoff and his reindeer Sven, and decides to save them both. Part 3 (Outtake) Fegelein arrives at the Antic Ice HQ along with Kristoff and reports to Himmler about the incident. After that, he meets with his antic comrades and begin discussing their next course of action. His advisor, Walter, suggests to declare war on Hitler, but Fegelein refuses because Hitler's Triple Alliance may overwhelm the Antic Order. He came up with a plan to lure Hitler, by sending an insulting letter to him and prepare to cause damage to his forces when they begin attacking his positions. The nearby officials are all worried about Fegelein's health, but he assures them that he'll be fine, and leaves the council meeting. In the hall, Himmler tells Fegelein that the people of Arendelle have suffered under Hans' regime, and that the endless winter is weakening every antic master's abilities. Fegelein vows to Himmler that he can stop the winter, despite his loss of immortality and antics. In the bunker, Hitler is eating breakfast with his generals and secretary when Linge sends a report to Hitler, which is none other than the insult letter sent by Himmler. Hitler is successfully provoked to attack Fegelein with his own army, and started discussing with his generals. Surprisingly, Fegelein is in the frontlines and prepares his own troops for the upcoming battle. Many citizens are seen fleeing from Berlin because of the endless blizzard; Hitler is rather apathetic about this, and consults with his generals in the upcoming attack on the Antic Order. On Goebbels' suggestion, Hitler decides to deploy T-34 tanks. Fegelein and his comrades await for the upcoming attack inside their foxholes; eventually the arrival of the T-34 tanks (that are transporting infantry) begin depleting their morale, killing some Antic Order troops. Luckily, an antic artillery force commanded by CanaDolfy98 turn the tide by destroying most of the tanks and troops, ending the battle with victory for the Antic Order. Meanwhile, Schenck receives a call from a tank commander who is requesting additional supplies. Schenck and Müller arrives at the commander's location, which is nearby an underground shelter. Upon entering, Schenck is shocked when he sees many desperate civilians and deserted soldiers inside, some of them gravely wounded, who sought refuge to avoid the blizzard. Schenck later meets with Haase, the owner of the shelter. He tells Schenck if he can help, which leaves Schenck unsure. Amidst the cold, Fegelein faints and Himmler takes him to a mystical area known as the Valley of the Living Rock, a land inhabited by dozens of trolls. Himmler asks the Grand Pabbie if he knows a solution; the Grand Pabbie reveals that Elsa is the one who can restore Fegelein's abilities. Later, Jodl sends a telegram to the Antic Ice HQ, who decided to defect to save himself from being executed. Part 4 (Outtake) On his way to meet Fegelein, Jodl sings a song which explains his objections to stop the winter that ended in failure. In the Antic Ice HQ, Walter informs Fegelein that Jodl is coming to help them, but he fears that it is a trap. Having heard a rumor that Jodl will be executed unless he wears a wig, Fegelein decides to meet him in secret. In the bunker, Hitler finds out that there is growing unrest in Berlin because of the winter. In a phone call, Koller tries to convince him to stop the winter but Hitler angrily scolds him, saying that he will use force against them. Krebs later tells Hitler about Jodl's defection, but his word was not heeded. Fegelein and Jodl meet in a frozen willow forest. Jodl manages to convince Fegelein that he is on his side; they soon come across a talking snowman named Olaf. This caught Fegelein off-guard, as he never saw a talking snowman before. The snowman later sings the German version of "In Summer", much to Jodl's chagrin. Fegelein ask Olaf to accompany him, and he gladly accept his request. Meanwhile, at the hospital, German soldiers are seen disposing of complaint letters and documents. Müller tells Schenck that the hospital will be closed down as part of Operation Winterheart. Schenck confronts Tellermann, warning him that this will bring the disorder to the city. But Tellermann says that he's only following his orders to carry out Operation Winterheart. After a short debate, Tellermann tells Schenck to speak out his concerns to Hitler himself before leaving. In the Antic Ice HQ, Fegelein compliments Elsa upon seeing a portrait of her. Jodl suggests a plan to Himmler that the Antic Order should attack the territory currently ruled by Hans and set up a base there to attack Hitler, to which Himmler agreed. During the planning session, it was revealed that Elsa's beauty in the portrait charmed Fegelein. Schenck enters the bunker to confront Hitler, but he overheard Hitler's conversation with Günsche. Hitler stated that the Antic Order would attack Hans and Hitler wishes to aid him to fend off the Antic Order's army. Intending to separate the sisters, he orders Günsche to transport Anna into the Swiss Prison and to guard it. Schenck saw this and wonders his next course of action. At this point, the generals have become increasingly dissatisfied to the winter. After Krebs and Burgdorf revealed that the former's fish froze to death and the latter's booze have become completely frozen, Weidling and Mohnke concluded that the winter must be stopped. Part 5 (Outtake) Fegelein writes a letter to his former fiancé, Gretl, who left him because of his committal to antics. He asks her to forgive him, and tells her about the current situation, and that Elsa "bears a little resemblance" to her. Eventually, the Antic Order's forces reached their destination. Hitler orders Krebs, Burgdorf, and Weidling to assist Hans in repulsing the Antic Order. Fegelein is aware of this, however; even with the assistance of the German generals, Hans' forces failed to stop the Order (with assistance from Jodl and Eisenhower's troops) from liberating both the Southern Isles and the city of Weselton. Weidling informs both Krebs and Burgdorf about this; the two simply orders him to defend Arendelle. Weidling, in turn, ordered them both to report to Hitler. Hitler is angered about this, and demands explanation from the two generals. When Burgdorf revealed that Jodl was assisting the Order, Hitler swears his vengeance on him, and continues to rant about the fact that his superior forces still failed to stop the already weakened Fegelein. At this point, the Order's forces have reached Arendelle. Despite Weidling's best efforts, he and his forces are routed. Eventually, Fegelein and his forces capture Hans. Fegelein makes a deal with Hitler: if he lets both Anna and Elsa go, he will stop committing antics on Hitler. Despite Bormann and Goebbels' suggestions, Hitler does not accept this, however; instead he decides to threaten Fegelein by hurting both Anna and Elsa using his Pencil of Frozen. Both Himmler and Fegelein decide to carry out a rescue mission, starting with Anna. Himmler tells him that Jodl will be accompanying, as he thinks that he will need a partner. Jodl tells Olaf that he will be leaving and Kristoff recovers from his wounds. Fegelein tells Kristoff to stay just before he and Jodl depart using a stolen teleporter. The episode ends with Günsche approaching Anna, and Fegelein preparing both his and Jodl's antic gear. Part 6 A heart-broken Goebbels tells Traudl that he saw his wife, Magda, having an affair with Hitler. Meanwhile, both Fegelein and Jodl are sneaking inside the Swiss Prison when Jodl accidentally gave away their position to the guards by using an SOS signal transmitter. Shortly afterwards, Schenck bids farewell with Haase and leaves the underground shelter with Müller to assist Himmler. Back in the prison, Grawitz reports to Günsche that both Fegelein and Jodl have been captured. Günsche confronts the two men, and teleports them all to the bunker. Upon their arrival, Fegelein tries to convince the generals that his death will solve nothing to no avail. Hitler orders Jodl to be executed inside the bunker's prison, and tells Fegelein that he has "something else for him". Having heard about both Fegelein and Jodl's capture, Himmler orders Hewel to spread nasty rumors in the bunker. Inside his prison cell, Jodl wakes up from a nightmare where he committed suicide. He tries to figure out a way to escape, when Bernd Freytag von Loringhoven approaches him. Meanwhile, Himmler and Kristoff begin their raid on the Swiss Prison by setting off some explosives, which catches the guards' attention. Kristoff finds Anna, and takes her away from the prison while Himmler buys both of them time by gunning down the guards who are approaching his position. Once the two have fled safely, he escapes from the Prison and cuts off his pursuers by blowing up a bridge. Having escaped from his cell, Jodl and Loringhoven discuss their next course of action. After expressing his concerns and fears that Hitler would use his Pencil of Frozen to conquer the world, he reveals his plans to teleport himself to Arendelle. Loringhoven then reveals that Elsa is imprisoned inside the Reich Castle, located nearby Berlin's weapons factory. Fegelein gets thrown into the same cell as Elsa. Günsche orders General Hentz, who commands the Reich Castle's garrison, to ensure that Fegelein does not escape. The episode ends with Elsa asking Fegelein to tell her about the current situation. Part 7 Part 8 Final Part Footage Used * Band of Brothers: Used in the fifth episode (outtake). * Bonhoeffer: Agent of Grace: Used in the sixth episode. * Deutschland 83: Used in the final episode. * Der Solist: Used in the eighth and final episodes. * Der Tod in Deinen Augen: Used in the final episode. * Die Another Day: Used in the second episode (outtake). * Die letze Schlacht: Used in the sixth episode. * Die Luftbrücke – Nur der Himmel war frei: Used in the eighth and final episodes. * Downfall: Used throughout the series (for obvious reasons). * Enemy at the Gates: Used in the first episode (outtake). * Frozen (2013): Used throughout the series (for obvious reasons). * Johnny English Reborn: Used in the fifth (outtake) and sixth episodes. * Krigerens Hjerte (The Warrior's Heart): Used in the final episode. * Miracle at St. Anna: Used in the eighth and final episodes. * Mr. Bean's Holiday: Used in the fifth episode (outtake). * The Sinking of the Laconia: Used in the third and fourth episodes (outtake). * Stalingrad (1993): Used throughout the series (for obvious reasons). * Svik: Used in the sixth episode. * Valkyrie: Used in the fifth episode (outtake). * Walking With The Enemy: Used in the eighth episode. * Where Eagles Dare: Used in the sixth episode. Awards and achievements The series won the Unterganger Awards of December 2016 for Best Series. The first episode has also ranked #4 in the Hitler Rants Parodies 2016 contest. The sixth episode has won the Unterganger Awards of August 2017 for Best Series and Story-based parody. The seventh episode has won the Downfall Community Awards of September 2018 for Best FX, Best Series and Story-based parody. The seventh episode has won the Parody of the Month of September 2018. Remake *After uploading part 7, JJ All-star states that he's considering to remake the previous parts (except for Part 6 and 7) due to lack of storytelling and characters background. Trivia *Despite this parody movie focus on Downfall and Frozen's character and settings, it was mainly inspired and influenced by Stalingrad 1993, a film directed by Joseph Vilsmaier and starring Thomas Kretschmann with Dominique Horwitz. External links *Playlist that includes all episodes, including both the trailer and the prologue *Prologue (Outtake) Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Upcoming and ongoing parodies